wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Strongwings
Strongwings is a male NightWing featured in The Dark Secret, The Brightest Night, and Prisoners. He is described to be big and burly with large, powerful wings, which is most likely the origin of his name, though he still seems underfed and skinny like the other NightWings who lived on the island. He is in a relationship with Fierceteeth as of The Brightest Night. It is hinted in Prisoners ''and Escaping Peril'' that he is most likely free from the SandWing stronghold with the help of Saguaro the SandWing. Personality Fierceteeth describes Strongwings as "not the sharpest claw on the dragon." He is clumsy and not very smart, often getting into trouble with Mastermind because of this. He even considers himself to be unintelligent, it is unknown if this is true. Even so, he cares deeply about Fierceteeth, a feeling she feels mutually towards him. Biography ''The Dark Secret Strongwings was the lab assistant of Mastermind. He is shown asking when he will be able to get an anti RainWing venom helmet. However, since Mastermind only had one, and a prototype at that, he was denied. Tsunami forced Strongwings to swear allegiance to Queen Glory when the NightWings evacuated their island, which he did not seem pleased about. However, he then reluctantly muttered "Queen Glory", so he could pass into the rainforest. The Brightest Night Strongwings was one of the dragons who captured Sunny. Their hope was to hold Sunny hostage, so a NightWing could take control of the rainforest, overthrowing Glory. Strongwings hoped to be the king, explaining why he helped Fierceteeth. He, Fierceteeth, and Preyhunter fell asleep and were played a trick on by Sunny, so she could steal the Obsidian Mirror. She wrote them a message that stated "TURN BACK. YOU FLY TOWARD YOUR DEATH.", which arose Strongwings' superstitions of Darkstalker and the legends of him. When they arrived at the Scorpion Den to send a message to Burn, Thorn killed Preyhunter and the other two NightWings were put "somewhere unpleasant". Moon Rising It was mentioned by Qibli that Thorn had sent him and Fierceteeth back to Glory as her prisoners. They may be released some time between books 9-10. [[Prisoners|''Prisoners]] During Prisoners, Strongwings and Fierceteeth are trapped in a SandWing dungeon. Fierceteeth said he snored while she was making all the plans. In one of Fierceteeth's letters to Saguaro, she tells a story about her relationship with Strongwings. According to the story, Strongwings and Fierceteeth once snuck to the rainforest, and they were punished together. Fierceteeth says that if Saguaro decides to help her escape, Strongwings has to go with her. According to Fierceteeth, Strongwings has been a loyal friend to her, even if he snores, eats and maybe doesn't do much. ''Escaping Peril'' When a NightWing follows Turtle and Peril, she believes it may have been one of the NightWings who escapes Thorn's prison. Gallery Typical NightWing.jpg|A typical Nightwing; art by Joy Ang|link=NightWings German nightwing.jpg|A typical Nightwing from the German publication|link=NightWings NateBlodau-Deathbringer.jpg agreeblenightwing.png Strongwings.png Strongwings Ref.png|Strongwings Ref- QueenClam Category:Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Prisoners Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragons of Unknown Fate Category:Antagonists Category:Mentioned Characters